The Rain Falls
by Mic-RNOL-Mik
Summary: -¡Odio la lluvia!- Para Kotori, no había nada peor que la lluvia...por lo menos hasta ahora.


**The Rain Falls**

* * *

_Antes cuando empezaba a llover, _

_Siempre me quejaba hasta que,_

_Un día dijiste algo que,_

_¡Todavía estoy recordando!_

* * *

-¡Argh! ¡Detesto la lluvia!-

Kotori se encontraba en el Parque de Heartland, corriendo para buscar algún lugar donde refugiarse. El día había sido soleado, ¡hermoso! Uno de esos típicos días de verano en los que uno sólo quiere salir a caminar. No había ni una sola nube en el cielo que pudiera dar indicios de lluvias cuando ella salió de su casa. Por _**eso**_ no había llevado paraguas. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Su mamá le había dicho que en el noticiero habían previsto las nubes, pero ella no hizo caso. Jamás fue de creer en los reporteros del clima... ¡jamás acertaban!

Pero claro, la vez que tenían que acertar, debía ser el día en que ella decidiera ir al parque con su vestido blanco. Si se mojaba sería demasiado vergonzoso...ya que de a poco se empezaba a transparentar, y se podía ver su sostén fucsia.

- ¡Demonios!- se sonrojó, sin embargo, aún no había problema, ya que la zona en la que se encontraba estaba un poco solitaria. Casi todos los niños se habían ido corriendo por la lluvia y los pocos adultos también se iban rápidamente, dejándola sola.

La lluvia de a poco empezó a empeorar, cada vez mas intensa.

-¡Ay no!-

Finalmente vio un techo donde se podría quedar, y corrió hacia el.

Suspiró fuertemente. _Bueno, por lo menos ahora estoy bajo techo..._

Genial. Esto no le podía estar pasando. Ella odiaba la lluvia, no podía hacer nada gracias a ella. Suspiro de nuevo, al parecer no pararía hasta dentro de un buen tiempo. Estuvo esperando alrededor de veinte minutos en ese lugar, y aunque ya no se mojaba, había un poco de viento que definitivamente la hacia temblar de frío. Kotori miro su reloj, que marcaba las seis y veinte. _Ya veo...por eso esta oscureciendo..._

No aguantaba mas, quería irse a su casa, el frío seguramente la enfermaría, y además tenia cosas para hacer. No había pensado que salir le tomaría tanto tiempo.

-¡Ugh, Odio la lluvia!- se quejo en voz alta.

-No deberías odiarla tanto.-

Ella dio un pequeño salto al escuchar esa voz. ¿Shark? ¿En este lugar? ¿Que podría estar haciendo? Se sonrojó inmediatamente de vergüenza al darse cuenta que la había escuchado quejarse. También recordó que su vestido se había transparentado un poco, aunque el duelista parecía no haberlo notado...aún.

-S-Shark! Que haces aquí?- pregunto la peliverde.

Ryouga traía un paraguas en una mano, y en la otra una bolsa con lo que parecían ser unos libros. Miro hacia la bolsa, y ella siguió su mirada.

-Rio me pidió que le comprara estos...y me obligo a traer el paraguas.- la ultima parte, la agrego con claramente pocas ganas, insinuando que no lo necesitaba.

Kotori río levemente, y dijo -ojala mi mama me hubiera obligado a mi también...jeje -

Ella bajo la mirada, y fue en ese entonces cuando él noto que ella temblaba, y que su vestido se estaba transparentando. Se sonrojo, aunque trato de reprimirlo, y se quito la chaqueta rápidamente para dársela a ella, dejando la bolsa con los libros en el piso por unos momentos.

-Ten, estas temblando - ahora era el turno de Kotori, sus mejillas tomaron un leve rubor de nuevo.

-G-Gracias...- respondió ella, mientras acercaba la ropa mas hacia su cuerpo, sintiendo el perfume de el.

Un sorpresivo trueno se hizo escuchar en ese instante, y la peliverde dio un pequeño grito abrazando a Ryouga. Ni bien se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se alejó y le pidió disculpas.

-Lo siento! No yo no,- definitivamente no podía estar más roja.

-No te preocupes, será mejor que te lleves el paraguas- Se lo estaba por dar cuando Kotori lo interrumpió.

-¡No! No podría dejar que vayas así a tu casa, - ella ya tenía su chaqueta, y si además le quitaba el paraguas de seguro se enfermaría. No lo veía temblar, pero definitivamente no podía no tener frío...

Él suspiró, -Entonces no hay remedio...tendré que acompañarte a tu casa- dijo -así ninguno de los dos se mojará.

Kotori quería negarse, después de todo, estaba segura que él no vivía cerca de ella, y seguramente tendría que caminar mucho, pero al escuchar otro trueno, decidió que mejor sería volver con el.

-¿Hacia que lado vives?- notó como ella se incomodo al escuchar ese sonido.

-Hacia allá. -

Comenzaron a caminar, primero en silencio. Ambos bajo el mismo paraguas...parecían una pareja. Kotori trato de quitar esa imagen de su mente, pero era muy difícil teniéndolo tan cerca...

Así caminaron por un largo rato, luego la lluvia comenzó a parar. Aunque ya era de noche. Ryouga cerró el paraguas, y cuando se dio vuelta, un auto paso al costado de ellos, salpicándole agua a Kotori. Mojándola de nuevo.

-argh, ¡Odio la lluvia!- Sip, otra razón por la que la odiaba.

El rió por lo bajo, y le dijo -No deberías odiar tanto la lluvia...-

-Dime una buena razón de porque no - era claro que a él se le daba mejor el agua.

-Después de la lluvia…el cielo se llena de estrellas y siempre brillan más de lo normal...- respondió él.

Y en ese momento, ella no le creyó, miró hacia arriba, y aún habían algunas nubes. Pero prefirió no comentar, no quería molestarlo después de lo bueno que había sido con ella.

Finalmente llego a su casa, le agradeció e insistió en que se llevara su prenda. Sin embargo el no acepto, y le dijo que se la llevara mañana al instituto.

Kotori se dio un baño, y una vez que estaba más relajada miró por la ventana.

Ryouga tenia razón...las estrellas brillaban mucho más.

* * *

"_Después de la lluvia podrás mirar,_

_Un cielo lleno de estrellas,_

_Tan bello como no hay otro igual,"_

_Ahora que lo pienso la lluvia querría ser…_

* * *

**Mic-RNOL-Mik: Bueno, esto se me ocurrió después de escuchar esta canción. Se llama 'Cometa' y la canta Salomé Anajarí, es un fandub de la canción Houki Boshi de Youhna, que es el 3er ending de Bleach :D**

**Como ya saben últimamente estoy re obsesionada con Bleach xD entonces bueno…esta canción me encanta, y como Ryoga y Kotori necesitan un poco mas de amor se me ocurrió esto (?) XD**

**Tiene una continuación, que la tengo escrita hasta la mitad por ahora, veo cuando la termino, y la subo :P pero primero tengo que traducir esta xD**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :D aunque el final fue muy de golpe…no? Cuéntenme lo que piensan en un review! :D**


End file.
